memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Amina Sasine
| FinalAssign = CO, Helaspont Station | Rank = captain | Insignia = Uniform shoulder insignia.| }} Amina Sasine was a female human Federation Starfleet officer serving in the late 23rd and early 24th centuries. History Hailing from the République de Côte d'Ivoire in Africa on Earth, she had dark skin, dark hair, and hazel eyes. She had one brother and three sisters. She was considered an expert on Romulan troop deployment. Prior to the year 2302, she had served aboard the before serving a brief tour of duty on the , until leaving the ship to become executive officer of the . In 2302, she became romantically involved with former commanding officer John Harriman, with good fortune favoring them when they were able to arrange simultaneous shore leave. By 2303, she'd been promoted to Commander and was the XO at Starbase 23, where she briefed Captain John Harriman and Lieutenant commander Demora Sulu on their covert mission into Romulan space to gather information on new cloaking technology. ( |One Constant Star}}) By 2311, she had become the CO of Foxtrot XIII, which was destroyed along with the rest of the Foxtrot Outposts by a rogue Romulan admiral. Following what became known as the Tomed Incident that year, Sasine was assigned to command the Helaspont Station on the Tzenkethi border and married her long time love John Harriman. ( |Serpents Among the Ruins|One Constant Star}}) By 2319, Sasine had been promoted to captain, where instead of eschewing the power of her position she conducted herself as a member of the community. She had been making plans to host a trade summit with the Gorn on the station, and while she was celebrating her eighth anniversary with her husband at Sur Le Mer Coucher, Admiral Harriman had to leave when he was interrupted to take a priority one message. She met him in their quarters where he informed her of his intentions to use the by himself through an interdimensional portal in orbit of Rejarris II to rescue the stranded crew of the . Not wanting him to go alone, Sasine informed Adm. Mentir if the situation, who then temporarily reassigned her to the Cassiopeia for a tour of undetermined length. Sasine left her XO, Lt.Cmdr. Farish, in charge of the station, confident that he could handle the summit in her absence, and took the warpshuttle Antilochus to intercept the Cassiopeia and the . ( |One Constant Star}}) She informed Harriman of her orders and assisted in preparing to rescue the Excelsior crew, but with the arrival of the Tzenkethi they instead beamed over to the Enterprise-B with the Cassiopeia's helm set to collide with the portal right after the Enterprise-B travelled through it. With the successful rescue of the stranded Excelsior crew, they traveled to a star designated Odyssey, which they used to traverse through space and time to return to their own universe around the time the left. After several months of traveling to and traversing the star, they finally ended up three weeks before the events at Rejarris II with the Enterprise-B. ( |One Constant Star}}) The two remained happily married until at least the year 2371, where they spent their sixtieth wedding anniversary at Scoma's on Fisherman's Wharf in San Francisco. ( }}) Sasine was still alive in 2383. ( |Raise the Dawn}}) Connections Category:Humans Category:Humans (23rd century) Category:Humans (24th century) Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Starfleet first officers Category:Starfleet captains Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) personnel Category:Helaspont Station personnel